Too Little Too Late
by MileyTaylorCullen
Summary: When she needed him the most. He wasn't there. Now that he's here, does she need him? - NILEY ONESHOT -disclaimer: This story is purely FICTION.Names or events with similaries to real life are purely coincidental


TOO LITTLE TOO LATE.

**MILEY's POV**

I stared at my phone for a minute then turned to my window, then back to my phone. I've been like this ever since we broke up. It's pretty pathetic right? I mean c'mon it's been a year already! But I have a feeling he will be calling me any minute now.

I was sitting in my bed for about an hour now. Just staring. Then I heard footsteps coming. Instantly, I turned the t.v on.

"Hey, Miles!" said my sister who was overly-excited.

"Hey, Brandi!" I replied but not as enthusiastic as hers.

"So, all of us are going out to dinner. Wanna come?" I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Nah, go ahead, I'll stay right here" I replied while changing the channel. My eyes were glued to the tv. Making her frown.

"Miles, I know you still love him. But it's obvious he already moved on. Why can't you?" she asked obviously wanting an answer.

"I just can't, okay?!" I said finally turning to see her face. Her face has curiosity written all over it.

"Okay, but are you sure, you don't want to come with us?" her eyes were hopeful.

"Yes." And with that, she sighed, then walked away.

As soon as heard them leave. I immediately turned off the tv.

Then went back to my routine. I stared at it for a few minutes. Then my sister's questions came running into my head.

Why can't you, Miley? Huh? Why can't you?

I groaned. Then I got out of bed. I stared at his window. It's funny how we're neighbors. It's funny how my bedroom faces his. I laughed at myself remembering all the memories.

**..NILEYLOVE.—**

**NICK's POV**

I stared at my phone. Waiting for a certain someone to call. I stared at it for a minute before getting up and groaning. I have to move on already!

They keep on saying I've already moved on. I only dated Selena. She will never replace Miley as the love of my life. Why did I let go of her? Stupid, stupid me. I stared at my phone again. Waiting, wishing and praying she'd call any minute now.

**..NILEYLOVE.—**

I went back to my bed. Still staring. Just when I was about to give up, someone called. I didn't hesitate to answer it. But I was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, Miley?" it was a question.

"Uhhmm.. yes. Who's this?" i replied while staring at my phone, it says "Brandi" but this is definitely not Brandi.

"This is Derek Skye. " he replied.

"Okay? What are you doing with my sister's phone?" I asked getting more nervous by the minute.

"It doesn't matter. I'm in Good Samaritan Hospital. Your family had a hit-and-run" he said almost shouting.

I didn't get it at first. But all of sudden, it clicked. I got every single thing he said.

Before he could say anything else. I hung up. Afraid of his next words.

I quickly grabbed my keys then I stormed out of the house. I drove as fast as I could but I guess it wasn't fast enough. When I got there I immediately went to the girl who looked like she haven't been sleeping for one week, and was about to crack any moment now.

"Stewart,please." I asked her quickly.

"Room 204,224, and 235." She replied without even looking once at me.

I ran as fast as I could. I went to Brandi first. Then Noah, Then Trace, Then Braison, Then my parents. When I saw them my heart broke into millions of pieces. If that's even possible.

I waited at the waiting room. Until the doctor called my name.

"Stewart family?" he said while looking at his papers. I got up. Praying it was nothing serious. Once I went to him. He looked at me with sad eyes. Great! Just what I've been waiting for.

"Hi. I'm.. Miley …Stewart." My voice almost cracking. But I managed to get it out.

"I'm sorry. None of them are gonna survive. " he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I totally knew what he just said. But I didn't want to accept that fact.

"They're all dead, Again, I'm sorry" he said as if it was nothing. As if it was just a spider crawling.

"Okay" I said as I closed my eyes. I should be strong. Well, at least while I'm here. And with that I ran to nowhere. Completely nowhere. It was dark that I couldn't see anything. Which is good I guess. So no one would see me like this.

I kept on running until I stopped at OUR playground. It was our first encounter. I went up to the slide and right there. I lost it. I cried for about 4 hours straight. Until I finally figured out I should head home.

Then before I got inside, I looked at my neighbor. That just so happens to be him. All I could hear was laughing. I went straight to my room. And there I cried myself to sleep.

**..NILEYLOVE.—**

**1 WEEK LATER**

I cried as soon as I finished my speech. I cry every day since the accident. Before I went home, I Iook at their grave for one last time. Then sighed. What did I do to deserve this? Once again, I cried. But then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around only to see his face.

"Sorry. If I startled you." He said. Hearing his voice again made my heart skip a beat. If I still have a heart. I didn't know what to do so I just walked away.

"Miles, wait" he said running. Then it started raining.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly. I didn't have time for this.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything" I turned around to face him.

"I don't need your sorrys" I spat back at him.

"Then what do you need, Miley?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"I need a shoulder to cry on, I need someone listening to my problems and giving me advice, I need my family." I said almost losing it. Tears were threatening to fall. Nick was the only guy who could see right through me. Not even my dad. Or my brothers. And when he sees me about to cry, he hugged me.

I push him away.

"I don't need you to feel pity for me." I told him.

"Miles, c'mon. I only care about you." His face has sincere and pity written all over it.

"You don't have to pretend." I muttered.

"I never stop." He was in the verge of tears.

"If you care, then why didn't you return my calls? Why didn't you left me messages or letters? Where were you when I needed you? Huh? So much for caring!" I spat at him. I was soaking wet but I couldn't care less.

"Miles, I'm sorry, really, I am, and I'm right here, right now" he whispered. But it was load enough for me to hear.

" Do you think I need you now? I don't need you. I need my family. Not you!" I replied almost shouting. Half of it was a lie. I do need him. But after all the things he had done to me, he thinks one single sorry could cover it all? Heck, no! I didn't know I was backing out while I was saying those things to him. The next thing I knew, Nick was calling my name.

**..NILEYLOVE.—**

Those words stung my heart. Like I've taken the queen bee and now the others are taking revenge. it hurts when Miley said she doesn't need me anymore.

She was backing out like she was trying to escape. I looked at her right, only to see a car honking at full speed. And there she was in the middle of the street crying in the pouring rain. When I realized what was about to happen I panicked.

"MILEY!!" I shrieked. Then the next thing I knew she was in my arms. Blood everywhere. I tried looking at the guy who hit her but to he was nowhere in sight. I tried shouting for help. But someone stop me.

"Nicky. Don't cry. Don't.. call.. for.. help" With every word, she would vomit blood.

I tried doing what I was asked to but I couldn't . seeing her like this made my heart shatter.

"Miley, no, we need to get you to the hospital." I managed to say while crying.

" No, I'll.. see.. them.." she said more blood coming out.

"What about me?" I asked. She smiled.

"I love you" and with that her breathing stop.

I cried loudly. I was soaking wet. My head is hurting from too much crying. But I couldn't care less. The love of my life was laying here in my arms. Blood around her.

"I love you too." I whispered. And with that I closed my eyes and just let my tears fall.


End file.
